Languages
These are the languages in Fallen Throne. Elvish Elvish is a language that consists of a fairly rigid grammatical structure, with an extensive vocabulary. Elvish is not often used in common vernacular in the modern era, having been replaced, as with most race-specific languages, with the Common Tongue. Most use of Elvish comes in the name of titles, which are very often conjunctions. Conjunction in Elvish consists of placing words together and separating them with an apostrophe, which marks a break in speech. For example, the word Abo'Yun (the name for the Wood Elves), is pronounced "AH-Bo-YUN". Without the apostrophe, the (nonsensical) word Aboyun would be pronounced ("Ah-BOY-un"), which is not a correct pronunciation. Elvish conjunction only has one restriction: it must consist only of nouns - verbs, adjectives, and articles are never included. Full sentences in Elvish are very logical in their construction, but as the sentence increases in complexity, so, too, do the rules that govern it. In the simple form, an Elvish sentence is built in the following way: Subject Object Verb Where the Subject is something is being done to, the Object is what is doing, and the Verb 'is what being done. For example, the English phrase ''"Jerry went to the store" would be considered, in the Elvish way, as "Store Jerry went." In situations where there is no Subject, but only an Object and a verb, the sentence is augmented with a '''Reflexive, which, in Elvish, is a unique word. For example, the Elvish reflexive to refer to one's self (in English, "I" or "me") is "Mo". Then, in the following two sentences, "I went to the store" and "I walked", the former would be constructed as "Store I went", but the former would be "Mo walked", using the Elvish reflexive in the English sentence. When adding adjectives to the Subject, they are placed at the end of the sentence, in an order that is more or less arbitrary. For an example, the English sentence "Jerry went to the old and dilapidated store" could be constructed either as "Store Jerry went old dilapidated" or "Store Jerry went dilapidated old". It is at this point that the Elvish construction falls away from its simple and intuitive structure, to be overburdened with rules that tend to trip up non-native speakers. When adding adjectives to only the Object, they are placed at the end of the sentence after a Subject-Object Dichotomizer (SOD), or a marker that effectively states "I am done talking about the subject, and I am now talking about the object." There are a handful of SODs in Elvish, and the usage of which depends on the types of subject and object involved. For example, when the subject is a location and the object a person, the SOD used is "Mawa". The English sentence "A young man went to the store" would then be constructed as "Store man went mawa young." When both the Subject and the Object have adjectives assigned to them, all of the Subject's adjectives are listed first, separated by the appropriate SOD, and then all of the Object's adjectives are listed. As such, the English sentence "A young man went to the old store" would be constructed as "Store man went old mawa young". Counterintuitively, where adjectives (that describe nouns) are placed at the end of the sentence,' adverbs' (that describe verbs) are placed at the beginning of the sentence. So, for example, "Jerry quickly ran to the store" would be constructed as "Quickly store Jerry ran." In the event of there being multiple subjects being interacted with, but in a strict chronological fashion, such as in the English sentence'' "Jerry went to the store and then to the pub,"'' then both subjects are listed first, with respect to chronology. That is to say, what happens first, is listed first. As such, the sentence would then be "Store pub Jerry went." However, if there are multiple objects, then a Multiple-Object Dichotomizer (MOD) is placed between the subject(s) and the objects. Like SODs, MODs are context-dependent, and the appropriate usage is dictated by the type of the last subject and the first object. In this case, the MOD for a location as the subject and a person as the object is "Miwi". Then, the sentence "Jerry and Sally went to the store" would be constructed as "Store miwi Jerry Sally went." A sentence consisting of both multiple subjects and multiple objects is constructed as a simple blending of the previous two rules. As such, the sentence "Jerry and Sally both went to the store and then went to the pub" would be constructed as "Store pub miwi Jerry Sally went."